A rare treasure
by ichiriyakumo06
Summary: I am so helpless... My friend started to make stories about Sasuke with other girls! WAH! It's pressuring me... *sighs* T T well, i hope i can create a nice 3rd chapter... the M will be in this chapter... i hope i can finish it in a few days...
1. The Meeting of old and new friends

**Chapter 1 The Meeting of Old and New Friends**

Beep, Beep, Beep……..

A young's girl alarm clock beeping loudly.

"Stupid alarm!" I grunted. "Wait! What time is it?" I looked at the alarm clock.

"What! It's 6:30 Oh man! 30 minutes more and I'll be late for my first day as a junior!"

I shouted.

Hi! I'm Yakumo Ichiri, I am a girl who is 17 years old and I have raven hair. I have red eyes like blood. I am from a legendary but very small (consisting of 10-15 people) clan who was told to give birth to the best ninjas ever. My clan was unbeatable, as the blood limit I owned was to be able to control every existing blood limit. As I grew up, I was training hard in all kin of jutsus. I got so strong, that I got invincible. Although I could have become a jounin at the age of only 9, I decided not to rush things, and just act like a normal child, wanting to live childhood normally. The only thing I had left from my clan was a silver bracelet with the clan sign, a picture of the waterfall at which the clan was formed, and the enormous mount of chakra that made me untouchable, invincible and IMMORTAL. I was adopted by 2 legendary Sannins in Konoha after Orochimaru killed my whole clan but luckily me and my brother was saved by Mama Tsunade and Papa Jiraiya.

"Hey little monster! It's time to eat!" My older brother Raku shouted. "I'm not a monster, you loudmouth!!" I replied. "Shut up or you'll walk to school!" Raku shouted again "Sorry" I said.

That was Yakumo Raku my only brother he has white hair and brown eyes. He was the only one that survived with me in the Yakumo clan massacre. Our whole clan was massacred by Orochimaru one of the legendary sannins.

_**The day came that I was put on our teams.  
**_

_Iruka: Ok, now team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yakumo Ichiri...  
I and Naruto: Yeah Hyper duo on the same Team. (I said that and high-five)  
Iruka: ... and Uchiha Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Hn!  
You: What the hell!!!! (I said that and I slapped my forehead)  
Naruto: WHAAAATT!!! How can a great student like me be on the same team as that bakaaaaaaaaaaa????!!!!?? (Baka means idiot or stupid)_

_Iruka: Sasuke has the top grades, and you got the lowest, Naruto. Deal with it!  
Me: Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I got the picture about the teams being levelled and all. But WHY IN THE NAME OF THE 4 HOKAGES AM I IN THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT STUPID UCHIHA KID????!  
Iruka: your sensei Kakashi requested that I put you on his team.  
Me: damn it (I thought)  
_

But at first I thought he was a real Baka but he helped me all the way and he was sweet and kind. But one incident happened. Orochimaru is a person that has the eyes of a snake and he can summon snakes with his bare hands and he is the one responsible for Sasuke heaven seal.

_**Flashback**_

_A 12 year old Sakura was looking at an unknown foe while I, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting him. And then the opponent bit Sasuke's neck after that the seal was visible and Sasuke was weakening. Naruto and I saw the opponent vanished. Naruto passed out after that fight while I was taking care of Sasuke and Naruto. 3 sound ninjas appeared and fought Sakura and luckily Ino, Shikamaru and Choji was there and helped her but Sasuke woke up with the seal in half of his body and broke one of the Sound ninjas arm._

_**End of Flashback**_

I am a Chuunin like my friends Leiza, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Hinata but we preferred to go to school so now I and my friends are some of the few Chuunins, and ANBUs who are still prefers going to school rather going in more missions. I have many friends like Sakura. She is a pink haired girl that is my mama's other apprentice other than Shizune. She is like a 2nd Tsunade. I and sakura are rivals. Why? Because we both have a crush in the cutest ninja in Konoha High, Sasuke Uchiha. He has a lot of fan girls the worst fan girls are Karin Chua, Sharie Qin, and Emi Tsuki. They are obsessed about Sasuke. Sakura is a fan girl but she can control it. But I have to admit I am a shy and secret Fan Girl of Sasuke Uchiha but he doesn't notice that. Luckily I and Sakura are in the same team as him but there is my papa's apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki that uses a jutsu called Rasengan. I am still learning that jutsu with my papa.

_Then I arrived at Konoha High……_

Konoha High is my school since I was 5 years old. "Hey Ich!" Sakura and Leiza shouted in chorus. "Hey Leiza-Chan and Forehead-Girl. What did you do last summer break?" I said. "Oh! You know same old, same old." Leiza said. "Hey Ichiri!" Ino shouted while running she was followed by Tenten and Hinata. "Have you seen the guys?" Leiza asked. "No" all of us said in chorus. "Wait! I think I see them." I added. "Where?" All of them said again in chorus. "There at the front gate." I answered. "Good morning you guys!" Naruto shouted while the others were walking leaving Naruto eating. Naruto ate his Ramen fast and ran towards Hinata. "Good Morning Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said. Go-good morning too Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said while blushing furiously. Then the other boys were just silent. I can't take it anymore. I need to say something. "Good Morning Sasuke." I said. "Hn good morning too." Sasuke said while smirking which made me blush but after that I received death glares from the fan girls. "Don't worry Ichiri I'll protect you." After he said that I blushed more than Hinata that made him smirk. But Karin interfered and said to me "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, Illusion girl" I noticed that Naruto has a bowl of Ramen and I asked him" Naruto can I have that bowl of ramen?" he answered" yeah sure". I said to Naruto" Thanks" and I turned and faced Karin. "Karin um… I have a suggestion for you" "What's that illusion girl?" she asked. "Um….. " I threw the bowl of Ramen in her shirt." Put on a dry shirt." I answered her question. "I'm going to be in big problem." I thought. The others were cheering and Sasuke was smirking while Karin was walking towards Emi and Sharie while glaring at me. "You're going to pay for this illusion girl." she said that to Sharie and Emi. "Karin, you okay?" Emi said. Karin didn't answer that only means one thing she is planning revenge.

_Back in the front gate…._

"Hey Sasuke why are you smirking at I-Chan?" Naruto asked. "Hn" that's all he said. "Why don't you guys escort us while Ichiri and Sasuke talk with each other ALONE?" Ino shouted. "No. way. In. Hell." Me and sakura said that in chorus.

_Then the school bell rang….._

First class: Math with Kakashi

"Good morning class! We have 2 new students today. This is Lin Takino. She is from Suna. And Ayanma Raikou. She is from China. The two of you can take your seats there. Ayanma seat next to Sai and Lin seat next to Itachi. The two of you kindly raise your hand so they can see you. They slowly raised their hands and the two girls was confused who was Sai or who was Itachi. But they finally knew who the one they are supposed to sit with. While they were walking the fan boys where drooling like crazy. They are both quiet and outgoing and mostly they are not fan girls. "Hi I'm Yakumo Ichiri! Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too."

Next Class: English with Kurenai

"Oh! I forgot the video tape in the multimedia room. Miss Yakumo, kindly get the tape in the multimedia room." "Sure" Then Karin stretched her leg and "Aaaah…" I closed my eyes and I didn't feel the impact that I fell I thought I was floating and I was right someone caught me. It placed my head on its chest. When I opened my eyes I was carried by Sasuke. I can't believe this. The famous human ice cube that doesn't care about anyone except him and his brother Itachi helped me and saved me for falling into a 25-step stair. I blushed a very bright red and that triggered him to smirk. So I asked him to put me down. "Sure but first why are you blushing?" he asked me while smirking (Note: Sasuke doesn't smile he only smirks.) "Um… Nothing" I answered. "Oh... I see." He replied. "Now can you just put me down!" I was pissed because he doesn't want to put me down. "Sorry." Of course I apologized "It's okay" Sasuke said. "Thanks." "Sure no problem" I went to Ms. Kurenai and she said "Ms. Yakumo don't bother. I'll get the tape, you just to the clinic and rest. Mr. Uchiha please escort her to the clinic." "Ms. I can go my self. Sasuke I'll go by myself." "No I insist" Sasuke said. "Fine, fine then come with me."He snagged my hand and ran while holding it. "Kurenai said escort not kill me to the clinic!" I shouted right in front of his ear. "Aw…. you don't have to shout you're like a 2nd Naruto! You always shout at me!" Sasuke said "I don't care you arrogant baka!" I shouted back "I am not stupid!" He shouted again "Oh yeah prove it! If you can't prove it the rumours are true!" I talked back. "What rumours?!" He asked. "That you're gay!" I answered. "What in hell! I'm not gay you loudmouth!" "Oh Yeah! Then I'll say this again prove it!" "Okay in what way?" "You're choice" "okay, come with me." "Where?" "To the classroom"Oh Okay sas-gay!" "I repeat I am not gay!" "He he"

The bell rang that means its recess.

"Ha… let's just go to the cafeteria"

"Sure"

Then the group of fan girls went in and circled around Sasuke.

"Ichiri, come here"

"Why sas-gay?"

"Here's my proof"

He came closer to me and crashed his lips into mine. I can breathe not because of the kiss but in shock. He kissed me in front of his fan girls. He is not the Sasuke I know in the kiss he was gentle but I didn't care. I melted in the kiss and I remember that I was surrounded by his fan girls and he broke the kiss and smirked. "now you believe me that I'm not gay." "Yup, your proof made a statement. Very nice." I kissed him lightly and said" Thanks for my most memorable first kiss." he blushed and said" you're welcome." I giggled as his blush deepened and deepened. "Why are you blushing?" "…"


	2. slumber party

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW(S)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**midenigufutsu koyote: Thanks for my first review! I'll try to make it better and expect that in Chapter 2… the first lemon will start.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

"Well, at least you won't call me gay and the bad taste of Naruto's mouth will go away" He said while blushing. I laughed and stole a quick kiss from his cold lips. I ran towards my friends while I left him in more or less at the state of shock. "Nice going Ichi-chan" Leiza cheered. I suddenly kept quiet and thought about what happened. 'I hope no one will be affected, that kiss was only proof' I thought. Maybe, someone might get affected; it didn't mean anything more than that, for me but hope it doesn't mean more for Sasuke…

**~Chapter 2~**

**At the front gate (Dismissal)**

"Hey! I'm having a slumber party tonight but it's all girls" I shouted. "Aww… It's boring without boys" Ino said, disappointed. "But, at least it's…" I stopped and looked at the girls present. "GIRL BONDING TIME!!!" we girls shouted. "We are all in!" Sakura said. The boys noticed that we were going to my house. 'Umm… what are they going to do?' Sasuke thought. "Hey! Let's go and spy on the girls!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go!" Itachi shouted. When us girls where shopping for the party, the boys sneaked in my house and set up hidden cameras and microphones. When we arrived, its like nothing changed. We changed in our pajamas and nightgowns and of course prepared the whole living room for the slumber party. "Everything's set!" I said. "Let the party begin!" Leiza shouted.

**The boys were at Sasuke's and Itachi's mansion. **

"Oi! Teme! The girls are already starting!" Naruto shouted. "You don't need to shout, we are just here. Sasuke said, relaxed. "And Ichiri's wearing a very short and hot nightgown." Naruto added. "What?!" Sasuke was shocked and went to the screens. "Get away from the screens, baka" Sasuke pushed Naruto away the screens and sat down. Sasuke blushed when he saw me in a short raven (which is my favorite) silk nightgown "Damnit… Ichiri's really hot" And the boys approached Sasuke "Little brother looks like you're getting tense" Itachi said. "I am getting tense" Sasuke replied. "And what or who is the cause?" Itachi asked. "Of course Ichiri!" Naruto shouted. "Damn you Naruto" Sasuke said while glaring.

**Back to the party…**

We are playing truth or dare and it was Leiza's turn "Truth or dare" Sakura asked. "Dare" Leiza replied, confidently. "Shout the name of your crush with I love you" Sakura said, grinning. "No way!" Leiza protested. "Do it or kiss your crush!" "Fine, fine I'll do it Sakura" Leiza felt defeated. She took a deep breath and…"I LOVE YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Leiza shouted. Most of the girls… their jaw dropped. "Nice one!" I said laughing. Leiza glared and asked "Ichiri, Truth or dare!" "I'll stay on the safe side…Truth" I said calmly. "But sometimes, truth is as hard as dare" Leiza said. "If you would have a chance to stay with a boy in bed or let's make it simple, if you were going to get rape by a guy, who is the boy?" Leiza asked with devilish smile pasted in her face. "Umm…" "Wait! I have choices! A) Naruto B) Gaara C) Itachi or D) Sasuke" "umm… letter… umm…D) Sasuke" I said while blushing.


End file.
